A prior art backlight module generally comprises a backplate, a reflective sheet, a light guide plate, an optical film, a plastic frame and the like. During assembly, the reflective sheet, the light guide plate and the optical film are generally installed into the backplate at first, then the plastic frame is put thereon, and finally the parts including the light guide plate are fixed into the backplate by means of screws or other members.
Apart from the complex assembling process, the prior art backlight module described above also has the following disadvantages: it requires use of a large number of parts such as the plastic frame, which leads to a bulky volume and adds to the complexity in thermal conduction mechanism; moreover, moulds for fabricating these parts represent an additional cost.
As described above, although some structural designs have been made in the prior art to make the backlight module structure compact, these structural designs require use of a large number of parts and corresponding installing and fixing structures. Moreover, due to limitation imposed by the technological conditions, it is difficult to further reduce the weight and thickness of the backlight module and also difficult to further narrow side frames of the backlight module.
Additionally, the present inventor has noticed that, China Patent No. 200610157892.1 published on Jun. 25, 2008 disclosed a backlight module. This backlight module comprises a light guide plate having at least one light incident surface, a reflective sheet laminated on the light guide plate, at least one light source disposed adjacent to the light guide plate, and an assembling structure for the backlight module. The assembling structure for the backlight module comprises a frame and a backplate. The frame comprises two opposite sidewalls spaced apart and parallel with each other, with a connecting rail being formed therebetween. The backplate is horizontally inserted into the connecting rail to fixedly join with the frame and to form a receiving space for receiving the light guide plate, the reflective sheet and the at least one light source therein.
An objective of the China Patent No. 200610157892.1 is to ensure a smooth assembling process of the backlight module and simplify the detaching process by use of the detachable structure between the backplate and the frame. However, because of the complex structure of the sidewalls of the frame, it fails to solve the problem of further reducing the weight and thickness of the backlight module and further narrowing side frames of the backlight module.